


hope's peak behind closed doors

by luckiehawk



Series: danganronpa behind closed doors [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Out of Character, Slice of Life, chatfic, class 77-b is older and 78-a is dr1 and 78-b is drv3, no real plot but there's a plot???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Summary: a chat-fic with no real plot...i guess? spoilers for the anime/games but i just wanted to do something fun and having the kids actually act like teens/having fun/drama! hope y'all like it!also the sdr2 teens are the main focus for the first few chapters as they're the oldest class in their second year at a 4 year program at hope's peak. class 78th is split between dr1 (78-a) and drv3 (78-b)!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Nanami Chiaki/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: danganronpa behind closed doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825165
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	1. new beginnings (sdr2)

**usernames**

hajime hinata: orangeman

nagito komaeda: luckycharms

chiaki nanami: kirby-main

fuyuhiko kuzuryu: lilbabyman

peko pekoyama: stabmemommy

ibuki mioda: rockstar

teruteru hanamura: cooking-mama

ryota mitarai: animeman

imposter: incognito

nekomaru nidai: round-cat

akane owari: hardcoreparkour

kazuichi souda: cocacola

gundham tanaka: emoboixX

sonia nevermind: cinderella

mahiru koizumi: snapshot

hiyoko saionji: brat#1

mikan tsumiki: nurse-joy

izuru kamakura: god

* * *

_ibukimioda added 17 other people to a group._

_ibukimioda changed 18 names in the group._

_rockstar changed the group name: 77 in heaven._

* * *

**rockstar:** hi guys!

 **kirby-main:** what is this...?

 **orangeman:** Oh, you made us a groupchat

 **orangeman:** thanks Ibuki

 **rockstar:** ibuki says you're welcome, dear hajime!

 **rockstar:** chiaki was supposed to do it but was afraid to

 **round-cat:** CHIAKI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID! AS OUR CLASS REPRESENTATIVE, WE APPRECIATE ALL THE SHIT YOU DO FOR US!

 **kirby-main:** lol thank you nekomaru :3 chisa told me to make a groupchat for us to bond

 **cooking-mama:** dID SOMEBODY SAY BONDA-

_**stabmemommy removed cooking-mama from the chat.** _

**stabmemommy** : I'm sorry. I refuse to deal with his antics this morning.

 **lilbabyman:** ibuki can you PLEASE change my username?

 **cocacola:** why not? it suits you

 **cinderella:** I dislike agreeing with Kazuichi, but yes! It does fit you.

 **cocacola:** MISS SONIA DEHFUEHFIUEFH

_**stabmemommy removed cocacola from the chat.** _

**snapshot:** men.

 **brat#1:** this is why i'm a lesbian.

 **lilbabyman:** and this is why i l*ve peko pekoyama

 **hardcoreparkour:** hey can someone get teru back in here???? it's important

 **incognito:** Oh no.

 **emoboixX:** we know what this means, mortals.

 **round-cat:** ON IT! SORRY PEKOYAMA!

 **stabmemommy:** No problem, Nidai.

_**round-cat added cooking-mama & cocacola to the chat.** _

**stabmemommy:** Promise to behave, boys?

 **cooking-mama:** u got it mamas

 **lilbabyman:** call my girlfriend that again and i won't hesitate to skewer you and fry you to death, bastard.

 **rockstar:** thats a dollar in the fuyuhiko swear fund

 **kirby-main:** got it

 **cocacola:** five bucks today and it's only ten am

 **round-cat:** cough cough @hardcoreparkour

 **hardcoreparkour:** oh ive been summoned, thanks, coach <3

 **hardcoreparkour:** LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE KITCHEN GREMLIN. CHICKEN PLEASE.

 **luckycharms** : oh you ultimates with your silly hope....

 **god:** hajime, tell your stupid boyfriend to shut up.

 **orangeman** : eh no let him go Iz, he's cute

* * *

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE ]**

ibuki: HOLYSHIT

ibuki: H O L Y

ibuki: S H I T

fuyuhiko: is there a reason you're pming me?

ibuki: they're flirting. they have to be dating.

fuyuhiko: ....?

ibuki: NEKOMARU AND AKANE IDIOT

ibuki: SHE SENT HIM A HEART. PUBLICLY.

ibuki: tell ur girlfriend we're goin on a stakeout tmrw. love yall

* * *

**kirby-main:** so about the new class that's about to come in

 **kirby-main:** my younger brother is in class a. please please please be nice to him.

 **cocacola** : aw hey another nanami!! this one better be the cool one

 **kirby-main:** :(

 **cocacola:** oh

 **cocacola:** oh no

 **cocacola:** chi im sorry :(

 **nurse-joy:** is chiaki okay?

 **brat#1:** no one asked, stupid pig bitch

 **snapshot:** HIYOKO.

 **brat#1:** mahiruuuuuuu im sorryy dont hate me please :(

 **snapshot:** apologize.

 **brat#1:** huff

 **brat#1** : im sorry.......for now

 **nurse-joy:** ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahaha :3

 **rockstar:** imma be honest chief that's only cute when chiaki does it-

 **god:** Agreed.

 **cocacola:** agreed.

 **kirby-main:** [embarressed-cat.jpeg]

 **round-cat:** Has anyone seen Akane?

 **round-cat** : or heard from Teru for that matter?

 **cinderella:** Firstly, did Kazuichi just compliment someone? Secondly, Nekomaru is typing normally. What a strange concidence. @rockstar

 **rockstar:** FOAMFOAMFOAM

 **cooking-mama:** AVRILLAVINGE DAT GIRL LOVES ER CHICKEN

 **rockstar:** there he is!!!! is akane okay?

 **cooking-mama:** SHE CHASIN ME DOWN DA HALL

 **snapshot:** what was that thump?

 **nurse-joy:** ohmygod is everyone okay?

 **animeman:** oh don't worry it was just nagito

 **god:** The fact that I just heard the words, "Come here you little shit, give me that chicken or I'll make sure the skewer goes up your asshole like a skinny dick," come out of Akane's mouth will be added to the strange experiences board I have collected during my time here.

 **god:** To add to it: "PAWIS HIWLTAN! GET DAT BITCH AWAY FRUM ME!"

 **round-cat:** I'll collect her. Thanks Teru.

 **rockstar:** do u guys think we'll finally be the normal class when 78th comes in?

 **snapshot** : not a chance.

 **stabmemommy** : No.

 **incognito:** There's a possibility.


	2. romance blooms (sdr2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ibuki and hiyoko stage an intervention that leads to akane figuring out her feelings for a certain someone. who is kazuichi’s [redacted]? and who are these freshmen attracted to nekomaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> hajime hinata: orangeman
> 
> nagito komaeda: luckycharms
> 
> chiaki nanami: kirby-main
> 
> fuyuhiko kuzuryu: lilbabyman
> 
> peko pekoyama: stabmemommy
> 
> ibuki mioda: rockstar
> 
> teruteru hanamura: cooking-mama
> 
> ryota mitarai: animeman
> 
> imposter: incognito
> 
> nekomaru nidai: round-cat
> 
> akane owari: hardcoreparkour
> 
> kazuichi souda: cocacola
> 
> gundham tanaka: emoboixX
> 
> sonia nevermind: cinderella
> 
> mahiru koizumi: snapshot
> 
> hiyoko saionji: brat#1
> 
> mikan tsumiki: nurse-joy
> 
> izuru kamakura: god

**cinderella:** Um, guys? It’s a code orange.

**stabmemommy:** Hajime or Mikan?

**cinderella:** I’m afraid it’s Mikan. The other class thought she was one of them and now some blonde girl is attached to her talking about her...unmentionables.

**cooking-mama:** now i could get in on that conversation

**stabmemommy:** I’m going to send you to Juzo.

**orange-man:** juzo?

**rockstar:** oh shit she threatened with juzo punishment

**rockstar:** ill go get mikan tho

**hardcoreparkour:** yknow i might have to come with you, coach said he was going to go help a friend with movin’ in and then he’d be back for game night

**kirby-main:** akane honey game night doesn’t start for another thirty minutes, he’ll be fine

**hardcoreparkour:** i know i just

_**lilbabyman has removed round-cat from the conversation.** _

**brat#1:** thank u fuyuhiko

**brat#1:** it’s about time we had this chat with you, akane

**snapshot:** even if it is about a male

**rockstar:** YO wait for ibuki, there’s some cute kids down here

**rockstar:** i take that back i see my ex bandmate

**nurse-joy:** miu was very nice, even though she made me almost take off my clothes ☺️

**stabmemommy:** Mikan, honey, don’t offer to strip for people. Remember what we talked about?

**snapshot:** independent women!

**rockstar:** foamfoam anyways let’s get back to the conversation

**rockstar:** it’s obvious. it’s more obvious than peko pegging fuyuhiko

**lilbabyman:** um

**rockstar:** yall ain’t ready for that conversation- anyways-

**rockstar:** we all know you like him, is it true?

**hardcoreparkour:** OHMYGOD THATS RICH

**hardcoreparkour:** ME? LIKING COACH?

**hardcoreparkour:** tell anyone and i’ll have a skewer down your throat faster than you can say hi to me

**orangeman:** I???

**luckycharms:** so we were right…ultimate love <3

**rockstar:** FOAMFOAMFOAM

**stabmemommy:** Congratulations, Akane!

**cooking-mama:** my lil birdie is all grown up

**kirby-main:** +1 bravery

**hardcoreparkour:** why are you all makin such a big deal out of it? i just like em a tiny bit. he doesn’t even like me.

**lilbabyman:** a tINY BIT?

**cinderella:** Doesn’t even like you?

**cocacola:** i’m sorry but this man’s feelings for you are almost about as prominent as my feelings for [ REDACTED ]

**cinderella:** Redacted?

**emoboixX:** redacted. i’m proud of you, foolish mortal. overcoming your hardships and coming to face the truths. @hardcoreparkour @cocacola

**animeman:** kaz didn’t even?? you guys are strange

**incognito:** Babe, we know.

**rockstar:** oh we know 

**rockstar:** anyways yes

**rockstar:** without completely giving away ANYONE ELSE’S feelings for a CERTAIN SOMEONE, ibuki says you have a good shot

**hardcoreparkour:** thank u ibuki :) it means a lot to me that i have a good relationship with coach, he means a lot to me

**lilbabyman:** do me and peko sound like that?

**stabmemommy:** On occasion, I suppose.

**lilbabyman:** good because i adore you and i want these bastards to know that

**rockstar:** $fuyuhikoswearfund

**kirbymain:** $fuyuhikoswearfund

**god:** $fuyuhikoswearfund

**luckycharms:** you guys are telling me you got IZURU in on this too?

**rockstar:** chiaki’s pull did it

**god:** Who could say no to her?

**hardcoreparkour:** aight i’m gonna add him back in now

_**hardcoreparkour added round-cat to the conversation.** _

**round-cat:** THESE FRESHMEN GIRLS ARE WILD

**round-cat:** SORRY AKANE, I’LL BE UPSTAIRS FOR GAME NIGHT IN ONE MINUTE. I HOPE THAT’S OKAY 🥺

**hardcoreparkour:** which girls? i’d like to know their names

**lilbabyman:** 😳

**stabmemommy:** I-

**cocacola:** [confused-kirby-meme.jpeg]

**kirby-main:** isn’t that mine? 

**cocacola:** oh! yeah! you sent it to me miss chiaki!

**kirby-main:** :3:3:3

**god:** All of you are ✨ oblivious✨.

**luckycharms:** uh no i know what’s going on

**snapshot:** this is gross

**brat#1:** mahiruuu can you change the movie?

**snapshot:** why did you ask me on here?

**brat#1:** because you’re lookin at your phone instead of me >:(

**emoboixX:** yes, mere mortals, romance is in full swing in class 

**animeman:** and i thought it couldn’t get any more complicated but here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloooooo gang! second chapter is finally here! i’ll try to have these up once/twice a day but i don’t want them to get all jumbled, yknow? but yay! we finally have our first ✨ secrets ✨ among the group. 
> 
> who is kazuichi’s redacted? will we find out what freshman has the hots for nekomaru? who was the band member that ibuki saw?
> 
> all will be revealed next time on hope’s peak behind closed doors!


	3. first impressions (thh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trigger happy havoc kids are here! 
> 
> class 78-a makes a groupchat to bond. leon and sayaka get a little close, aoi has a crush on an upperclassman, and tensions begin to rise when a game of truth starts.

**usernames**

makoto naegi - noteggy

kyouko kirigiri - nancydrew

byakuya togami - madeofmoney

aoi asahina - donuthoel

yasuhiro hagakure - need4weed

touko fukawa - writerinthedark

genocider syo - snip-snip

junko enoshima - despairyqueen

mukuro ikusaba - oldersister

sakura ogami - flowermom

celeste ludenburg - gothgf

hifumi yamada - robojustice

sayaka maizono - teenidle

leon kuwata - troybolton

mondo oowada - hellonwheels

kiyotaka ishimaru - norunning

chihiro fujisaki - babey

* * *

**_aoiasahina added 15 other people to a groupchat._ **

**_16 people changed their names._ **

* * *

**donuthoel:** hellooo classmates!

 **madeofmoney:** I'd like to ask, why am I here?

 **gothgf:** i'd also like to know.

 **donuthoel:** c'mon guys! it's a class groupchat!

 **gothgf:** is it our whole class?

 **flowermom:** I believe so, yes.

 **gothgf:** oh

_**gothgf has left the chat.** _

**donuthoel:** well that didn't take long,,,

 **writerinthedark:** Yeah, well maybe we don't wanna be in a group chat created by an illiterate swimmer thot.

 **donuthoel:** touko! cmon! i may be illiterate but im not a thot!

 **need4weed:** tell em brah

 **norunning:** LANGUAGE!

 **hellonwheels** : oh come on shut the fuck up, its a groupchat

 **noteggy:** hey everybody!!

 **donuthoel:** hi koto!

 **noteggy:** oh, why'd Celeste leave?

 **nancydrew:** something about the whole class being here.

 **robojustice:** What've I missed?

 **madeofmoney:** Case in point, I'll be joining her in her leave.

_**madeofmoney has left the chat.** _

**_noteggy has added gothgf and madeofmoney to the chat._ **

**noteggy:** cmon guys! bonding experiences are a good thing!

 **gothgf:** no.

 **madeofmoney:** No.

 **troybolton:** awww look at them, soulmates already.

 **gothgf:** disgusting accusation, but he could pay for my castle.

 **madeofmoney:** I will not be paying for a foolish castle. I already own one, what's the point in getting another?

 **need4weed:** PARTY AT TOGES CASTLE!!!!

 **madeofmoney:** Call me that one more time and I will personally execute you.

 **teenidle:** I have an idea! Why don't we play truth or truth as a little way to get to know each other?

 **oldersister:** why not?

 **despairyqueen:** aww if muks want to play, i'll play! puhuhu

 **oldersister:** If you say that again i genuinely won't hesitate-

 **norunning:** Please, hold off from threatening each other in the chat. Who'd like to start us off?

 **hellonwheels:** lmao get the stick out of your ass but yeah ill start

 **hellonwheels:** @teenidle your turn

 **teenidle:** truth!

 **hellonwheels:** is it true that upperclass girl is the same ibuki from your band?

 **teenidle:** I guess if you guys are my future friends, yeah, it is

 **troybolton:** she's so honest <3

 **gothgf** : simp alert.

 **teenidle:** Okay, my turn! @donuthoel

 **donuthoel:** i've been summoned

 **teenidle:** Have you found any cute boys in the older classes yet? I saw you talking to a few of them

 **donuthoel:** well,,, there is a cute boy! he's sakura's friend! they used to train together

 **need4weed:** whos sakura

 **flowermom:** 'Tis I.

 **robojustice:** Ah.

 **donuthoel:** anyways....hes so cute! right sakura?

 **flowermom:** Actually, I swing the other way, Hina.

 **flowermom:** Speaking of, if everyone could drop their names, pronouns, and sexualities, that would be most beneficial to us all.

 **noteggy:** Makoto Naegi, he/him, and bi :')

 **nancydrew:** Kyouko Kirigiri, she/her, bisexual also.

 **gothgf:** celestia ludenburg, she/her, bi.

 **writerinthedark:** Okay, alias alert.

 **gothgf:** it's my name. my mother is french and my father is german.

 **writerinthedark:** Anyways, I'm Touko Fukawa, she/her, straight. I don't care about any of you except for @madeofmoney :)...

 **madeofmoney:** Never going to happen. Byakuya Togami, he/him, bisexual. You will address me as Byakuya and nothing else.

 **writerinthedark:** Yes, Master Byakuya.

 **madeofmoney:** No.

 **norunning:** Please, no sexual interaction in the chat! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Just Taka is fine! 😊 I use he/him and am proudly gay.

 **hellonwheels:** yeah, a real loss for the ladies. 'm mondo oowada, he/him and anythin' that's human.

 **flowermom:** I'm Sakura Ogami. She/her and lesbian.

 **donuthoel:** aoi asahina!! she/her andd i haven't really gotten to know yet, but that dude is pretty cute!

 **flowermom:** His name is Nekomaru, Hina.

 **donuthoel:** thank u <3

 **oldersister:** Mukuro, she/they and lesbian

 **despairyqueen:** junko, she/her, bisexual

 **robojustice:** Hifumi Yamada! He/him and a proud lover of 2D women.

 **oldersister:** 👁️👄👁️

 **troybolton:** Uhhh I'm Leon. He/him and I'm a REAL lady's man. (Hetero)

 **teenidle:** Sayaka Maizono! She/her and also het :)

 **norunning:** Great, we've finished! Is that everyone?

 **need4weed:** uuhhh @babey hasnt said anything

 **babey:** oh! i'm chihiro! he/him and queer.

 **hellonwheels:** whats poppin lgbts

 **babey:** yknow i was kinda scared to type in here but you guys are really nice! my sister was right

 **troybolton:** Whos ur sister?

 **babey:** chiaki, shes in 77-b.

 **donuthoel:** oh! just like nekomaru

 **donuthoel:** he's strong and can fight and is really caring and uwu heart swell!! thank u sakura for introducing me!!! love u best friend

 **gothgf:** she seems to have a type @flowermom

 **flowermom:** Be quiet, please.

* * *

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE ]**

**leon:** hey

 **sayaka:** Hello!

 **leon:** so uh

 **leon:** I think you're really cute

 **leon** : would you...wanna get coffee sometime?

 **sayaka:** Sure! Let me check my rehearsal schedule and I'll get back to you with a good time for it, yeah?

 **leon:** Perfect! :P

* * *

 **troybolton:** HOLY SHIT this year is gonna be goooooooooooooooood

 **norunning:** I agree! To Class 78-A, the best class at Hope's Peak!

 **donuthoel:** !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo again (for the second time today)!
> 
> i wanted to get this out because the amount of people reading this is astounding! it's so crazy to think you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> so...aoi and nekomaru? how will akane and sakura feel about that?
> 
> also i think the chapters will go as follows: sdr2, thh, drv3. there might be doubles every now and again, but also private text/irl mini chapters :'0 how we feeling about that?


	4. motherhood (drv3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet class 78-b, aka the class of danganronpa v3! kirumi accidentally adopts like five kids, korekiyo and rantaro become fathers, and miu and kokichi fight about...almost everything. classic v3 kids.

**usernames**

shuichi saihara - gerardway

kaede akamatsu - kaeidiot

kokichi ouma - gremlin

maki harukawa - makiroll

miu iruma - galgenius

kiibo - dr-robotnik

kirumi toujo - mom

kaito momota - moonman

korekiyo shinguji - masquerade

gonta gokuhara - boyswillbebugs

tenko chabashira - akidont

angie yonaga - angel

himiko yumeno - zzzz

rantaro amami - traveldad

ryoma hoshi - tennisthemenace

tsumugi shirogane - comic-conned

* * *

_miuiruma has made a chat._

_miuiruma has changed 16 names._

_13 people have changed their names._

* * *

**galgenius:** seriously? y'all are un-fucking-grateful...i thought you'd like it...

 **kaeidiot:** I kept mine!

 **galgenius:** ol' kaeidiot, always reliable <3 the flatter the chest the bigger the heart

 **gerardway** **:** not to burst your bubble but we've literally known each other for like a day

 **galgenius:** shut up pooichi

 **boyswillbebugs:** Gonta doesn't think it nice to call Shuichi Pooichi, Miu.

 **galgenius:** but...it's a nickname :(

 **gremlin:** just like how your nickname is fugly bitch ✨

 **mom:** KOKICHI!

 **galgenius:** im not fugly...i thought i was...pretty :(

 **boyswillbebugs:** Don't worry Miu! Gonta think you very pretty.

 **gremlin:** nehehehe yes mom?

 **mom:** Sigh. Do I have permission to change my name?

 **masquerade:** i believe i had to change mine from $hingucci?

 **mom:** I'll just keep it. 

**mom:** Kokichi, please refrain from calling Miu a fugly bitch. She made this chat for us to bond and it was very nice of her to do so.

 **gremlin:** oh, so we can bond like yumeno and chabashira?

 **zzzz:** heyyyyy. i dunno what you're talkin about but leave my girlfriend out of this.

 **akidont:** @angel girlfriends*

 **angel:** plot twist: we all grew up together and started dating over the summer :3

 **comic-conned:** hey does anyone know where the dining hall is?

 **kaeidiot:** oh! i'll come with you tsumugi!

 **comic-conned:** :) okay coolio

 **moonman:** Did someone make a groupchat?

 **gerardway:** it was miu

 **galgenius:** YOU MEAN girl genius miu iruma <3

 **gremlin:** nobody calls you that 

**galgenius:** no one asked, failed abortion ❤️

 **mom:** Miu, Kokichi, please be nice.

 **akidont:** but he's a degenerate male, why should she be nice?

 **makiroll:** Agreed.

 **tennisthemenace:** ditto

 **comic-conned:** ^

 **moonman:** Am I a degenerate male? 

**akidont:** yeah everyone except ryoma and gonta, at least they try to be gentlemen

 **dr-robotnik:** :(

 **akidont:** you too kiibo

 **gremlin:** but...but...

 **gremlin** : WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**galgenius:** oh SAVE your crocodile tears sperm cell

 **traveldad:** miu no

 **galgenius:** miu yes

 **mom:** Aside from this, is everyone settling into their dorms well and fine?

 **boyswillbebugs** : Bug friends and Gonta love it! Thank you for asking Mom!

 **gerardway:** if the dude in the dorm next to me would shut up every now and again i think it'd be better

 **mom:** Please, don't call me mother. Shuichi dear, who's next to you?

 **moonman:** It's me

 **makiroll:** kaito, just shut up, the walls aren't soundproof

 **galgenius:** wait they aren't soundproof...?

 **galgenius:** ahhahahaha

 **gremlin:** MIU'S BEING NAUGHTY MOM

 **tennisthemenace:** why did i decide to come here why did i decide to come here why did i decide to come here

 **masqurade:** asking the important questions, i see.

 **mom:** Can I put my...kids up for adoption?

 **boyswillbebugs:** Gonta just go back to forest family, it's okay.

 **gremlin:** no

 **akidont:** yknow what you're my new mom too

 **kaeidiot:** mother kirumi!

 **galgenius:** you guys are fuckin virgins for going along with this

 **gremlin:** look whos talking cum dumpster xx

 **mom:** Kokichi, don't talk to Miu like that. And if I'm your mother, who would be your father?

 **gremlin:** @traveldad is mine

 **kaeidiot:** no he's mine, I look like him

 **boyswillbebugs:** @makiroll

 **makiroll:** gonta honey that's impossible

 **boyswillbebugs:** Oh! Gonta understand! New father will be @masquerade

 **akidont:** kiyo will be my dad too

 **masquerade:** why am i getting roped into this?

 **traveldad:** me too

 **mom:** Welcome to the family, boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're here! finally! all of the classes are now introduced, so i think i'm gonna go back to the flow of sdr2/thh/dv3 with little interludes of private chats, side character groupchats (juzo, koichi, kyosuke, chisa, jin), and little irl montages...maybe i'll do leon and sayaka's date? let me know!


	5. pete wentz (sdr2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more romance blooms among class 77-b. an important conversation takes place surrounding our biggest mystery. who's inspiring ibuki to become pete wentz? and what does mikan mean by her one body? find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> hajime hinata: orangeman
> 
> nagito komaeda: luckycharms
> 
> chiaki nanami: kirby-main
> 
> fuyuhiko kuzuryu: lilbabyman
> 
> peko pekoyama: stabmemommy
> 
> ibuki mioda: rockstar
> 
> teruteru hanamura: cooking-mama
> 
> ryota mitarai: animeman
> 
> imposter: incognito
> 
> nekomaru nidai: round-cat
> 
> akane owari: hardcoreparkour
> 
> kazuichi souda: cocacola
> 
> gundham tanaka: emoboixX
> 
> sonia nevermind: cinderella
> 
> mahiru koizumi: snapshot
> 
> hiyoko saionji: brat#1
> 
> mikan tsumiki: nurse-joy
> 
> izuru kamakura: god

**nurse-joy:** um...guys? i-i have a question...

 **snapshot:** ask away mikan!

 **nurse-joy:** what's a body count...?

**hardcoreparkour: 😳**

**luckycharms:** uhhh

 **orangeman:** I-

 **incognito:** How do we explain this?

 **stabmemommy:** I'll handle this.

 **cooking-mama:** ill handle this.

 **animeman:** idk what scares me more

 **animeman:** mikan talking about this stuff or those two being freaky

 **stabmemommy:** Body count means the amount of people you've killed, honey.

 **cooking-mama:** uh no its the amount of people you yknow

 **cooking-mama:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **brat#1:** stop being gross! bad bad bad!

 **nurse-joy:** oh! so mine is one! thank you...!

 **stabmemommy:** What?

 **round-cat:** WHAT?

 **hardcoreparkour:** i'd encourage it but i don't know if she's speaking about it in peko's terminology or teru's

 **god:** I hate to interrupt this joyous celebration of figuring out Mikan may be a criminal or not a virgin anymore, I'd like to ask. Why was Kazuichi carrying Chiaki over his shoulder like Santa as she slept?

 **cinderella:** Wait, that's precious!

 **cooking-mama:** mustve gotten off of his cafe shift. she comes in every day she's free and plays animal crossing until he's done his shift

 **round-cat:** KAZUICHI CONGRATULATIONS! THAT IS VERY CUTE!

 **lilbabyman:** maybe it's cute...but not cuter than me and peko

 **stabmemommy:** <3.

 **luckycharms:** you guys make my heart swell!! all of you!!

 **orangeman:** nags come back to sleep

 **luckycharm:** okay, goodbye everyone !

 **god:** Have a good nap with my stinky brother.

 **cocacola:** shh guys shes sleeping

 **emoboixX:** whom, mortal?

 **cocacola:** miss chiaki

 **cinderella:** @rockstar Where are you? Things are getting interesting. 

**rockstar:** on a date

 **hardcoreparkour:** date? oh my god congratulations!

 **hardcoreparkour:** i haven't ever been on one

 **rockstar:** @round-cat

 **stabmemommy:** IBUKI!

 **round-cat:** YES IBUKI?

 **rockstar:** cough cough go read the chat above

 **hardcoreparkour:** ...i hate you ibuki

* * *

**[ PRIVATE CHAT }**

**hardcoreparkour:** hey maru! is there a reason you pinged me?

 **round-cat:** yes, actually

 **hardcoreparkour:** oh so this is serious

 **hardcoreparkour:** i'm sorry, is it about training?

 **round-cat:** yes but no. i'm cancelling your training tomorrow.

 **hardcoreparkour:** oh, okay!! just let me know if ya wanna reschedule. more breakfast for me.

 **round-cat:** actually, i still wanted to see you tomorrow. maybe go out to breakfast alone? i'm sorry, i know this isn't the best way to come forward about things but i figured it would give you the chance to think about things and get your thoughts together. so akane, do you wanna go on a date?

 **hardcoreparkour:** heart go brrrrrr

 **hardcoreparkour:** but of course, maru :') i'd love to go on a date

 **round-cat:** great!

* * *

 **hardcoreparkour:** safhkajfkajf thank you ibuki

 **rockstar:** ibuki says you're welcome!

 **kirby-main:** mmm what was that bang?

 **god:** Good morning, Chiaki. That bang came from the lower floor.

 **round-cat:** apparently one of their pets got out

 **incognito:** They have pets down there?

 **cooking-mama:** one of the girls has a cat

 **emoboixX:** so you mortals are telling me there are more companions of the overlord in this building?

 **cinderella:** Yes, Gundham! There's a cat downstairs!

 **emoboixX** : my four dark devas of destruction have nothing on that untamed beast!

 **animeman:** can someone control the emo kid

 **incognito:** Ryota, you're emo too

 **animeman:** everyone's a little bit emo

 **rockstar:** i prefer alt but yes, we're all emo

 **brat#1:** hell no! i'm not a nasty emo

 **snapshot:** you listen to paramore, sweetie.

 **kirby-main:** pwned

 **cocacola:** she said it herself

 **lilbabyman:** i, fuyuhiko kuzuryu, am not emo

 **stabmemommy:** Fuyuhiko, your Hot Cash expires in three days.

 **lilbabyman:** she said it im emo

 **cooking-mama:** so do we collectively just listen to mcr now

 **rockstar** : yeah ❤️

 **god:** Correct.

 **nurse-joy:** my chemical romance scares me...

 **luckycharms:** BANISH HER. HAJIME TOO.

 **nurse-joy:** im sorryyyyyyyy

 **brat#1:** i agree banish her

 **brat#1:** jk luv u mikan

 **snapshot:** the friendship we love to see

 **cooking-mama:** god if you're out there all i ask is to accidentally join my sibling's band, go on a tour, fall in love, and inspire a fuck ton of songs and conspiracy theories.

 **rockstar:** if things don't go well with this boy i'm dating now i promise to be the next pete wentz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry this came out at a weird time, i had to go see some family yesterday so i spent the night writing this (i fell asleep watching bijuumike play sdr2 and my oh my was he correct about teruteru) but it's here! thank you for all da love and support here. also nekomaru and akane are finally dating! yay!


	6. cats and crushes (thh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after celeste's cat goes missing, hina drops some news on the group. mondo flirts with the hall monitor. tensions are high between leon and sayaka. will things be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> makoto naegi - noteggy
> 
> kyouko kirigiri - nancydrew
> 
> byakuya togami - madeofmoney
> 
> aoi asahina - donuthoel
> 
> yasuhiro hagakure - need4weed
> 
> touko fukawa - writerinthedark
> 
> genocider syo - snip-snip
> 
> junko enoshima - despairyqueen
> 
> mukuro ikusaba - oldersister
> 
> sakura ogami - flowermom
> 
> celeste ludenburg - gothgf
> 
> hifumi yamada - robojustice
> 
> sayaka maizono - teenidle
> 
> leon kuwata - troybolton
> 
> mondo oowada - hellonwheels
> 
> kiyotaka ishimaru - norunning
> 
> chihiro fujisaki - babey

3:48am

 **gothgf:** excusez-moi ! i hate to be a problem, but my dear grand bois ran out again. is anyone awake to help me wrangle him?

 **hellonwheels:** why are you awake lmao

 **gothgf:** why are you awake?

 **madeofmoney:** The real question is why am I up?

 **gothgf:** oh, byakuya! i was informed you have some experience with cats, would you mind helping me with catching my dear grand bois?

 **madeofmoney:** I do have experience with cats. As I am sleepless right now, sure, I'll accompany you in your cat searching excursion.

 **gothgf:** thank you, byakuya dear.

10:17am

 **noteggy:** good morning guys! 

**nancydrew:** hello, makoto.

 **writerinthedark:** Did you just wake up?

 **noteggy:**...yeaahhhh

 **writerinthedark:** God, you guys are a bunch of slackers. The only responsible ones seem to be Byakuya and I.

 **need4weed:** listen dude idk where u got the idea that you guys are meant 2 be or some shit but the dude isn't into you

 **norunning:** Though I agree, there are so many grammatical errors in that statement.

 **hellonwheels:** literally get the stick out of your ass

 **norunning:** Mondo, don't forget you have detention later today. 

**flowermom:** Have any of you guys spoke to Asahina?

 **noteggy:** not today

 **troybolton:** nah

 **babey:** is she okay?

 **flowermom:** I believe so. She seemed rather upset this morning and I'm concerned.

 **noteggy:** @donuthoel speak

 **donuthoel:** hey guys

 **donuthoel:** thanks for the concern, im ok, just a lil disappointed

 **despairyqueen:** who did it? muks will rock their shit

 **oldersister:** june please don't call me that, but yeah i'll rock their shit

 **flowermom:** Now I'm sure we don't need to hurt anyone. Feel free to share, Hina, we are listening.

 **despairyqueen:** aw look, she has a nickname for her already <3 i ship it

 **donuthoel:** he got a girlfriend

 **flowermom:** Oh, is that it? I hope you feel better.

 **donuthoel:** hahaha yeah but there is something else i have to say

 **donuthoel:** im ✨nervous✨

 **noteggy:** you don't have to be nervous with us!

 **babey:** yeah! we don't have any reason to be rude and we're all friends

 **troybolton:** except me and Sayaka

 **teenidle:** What did I do?

 **troybolton:** you know what you did.

 **donuthoel:** cough anyways

 **donuthoel:** it has come to my attention that i listen to girl in red

 **noteggy:** CONGRATS AOI WE LOVE YOU 💘💕

 **need4weed:** congrats brah!

 **hellonwheels:** we love to see it

 **flowermom:** I'm sorry, but can someone explain what that means?

 **robojustice:** I agree, who is this girl in red and why is she important?

 **oldersister:** sakura she's one of us

 **flowermom:**...?

 **oldersister:** you know...<girls3

 **norunning:** Congratulations, Asahina! I'm very proud of you.

 **robojustice:** So what does it mean?

 **teenidle:** It means she's a lesbian

 **donuthoel:** wait omg can i be king lesbian

 **noteggy:** no that's mukuro

 **oldersister** : says the guy who i comp-hetted for over orientation week

 **need4weed:** LISTEN we dont talk abt orientation week

 **hellonwheels:** me and hiro got in trouble for getting high in the bathroom

 **norunning:** No surprise there.

 **hellonwheels:** listen dude its okay if you have a crush on me just say it

 **norunning:**...Romance is useless, we should be focusing on our education and building bonds as friends!

 **hellonwheels:** haha he totally does

 **hellonwheels:** anyone else got crushes?

 **noteggy:** of course i do, kirigiri is cute

 **nancydrew:** FULL SEND MAKOTO OKAY THERE

 **nancydrew:** but yeah koto's kinda cute 

**troybolton:** im dating one of the second years

 **teenidle:** ...

 **troybolton:** exactly. shut up. ibuki is hella cute doe

 **babey:** so YOU'RE the one who's dating ibuki?

 **troybolton:** she isn't my _girlfriend_ yet but yeah

 **babey:** sweet she's my sister's friend

 **troybolton:** i think ur sister is dating kazuichi

 **babey:** what. 

_**troybolton deleted a message.** _

**troybolton:** n e ways

 **donuthoel: 🙋‍♀️** i have a crush

 **flowermom:** Me as well.

 **madeofmoney:** Hello, plebeians.

 **writerinthedark:** There's...my crush...

 **madeofmoney:** No.❤️

noteggy:KJJDSIISNFJIJS HES USING THE SLANG I TAUGHT HIM

 **need4weed:** LMAOOOO

 **robojustice:** I hate to disappoint, but my interest only lies in 2D women.

 **gothgf:** no one's disappointed

 **gothgf:** @madeofmoney speaking of, grand bois wishes to see you, he keeps meowing at the door.

_**writerinthedark changed their user to snip-snip.** _

**need4weed:** yo syo whats up

 **snip-snip:** can someone tell me why the hell im here

 **madeofmoney:** Class groupchat.

 **snip-snip:** not you, corporate bastard

 **snip-snip:** i hear we're having a girl in red listening party?

 **nancydrew:** what...the fuck

 **nancydrew:** iS BYAKUYA COMPHET-

 **madeofmoney:** Maybe I am, but apparently I'm also a cat father now.

_**need4weed added maury to the conversation.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! the trigger happy havoc are back again...who's hina's crush? (i think we all know now) but keep an eye on hope's peak...in real life for the behind the scenes of celeste and byakuya catching grand bois! also thanks for all of the love on this :3 its really fun to write and im glad you guys like it!


	7. full send (drv3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes full send in the chat on flirting and self-deprecating jokes. kokichi gets a questionable dm from one of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> shuichi saihara - gerardway
> 
> kaede akamatsu - kaeidiot
> 
> kokichi ouma - gremlin
> 
> maki harukawa - makiroll
> 
> miu iruma - galgenius
> 
> kiibo - dr-robotnik
> 
> kirumi toujo - mom
> 
> kaito momota - moonman
> 
> korekiyo shinguji - masquerade
> 
> gonta gokuhara - boyswillbebugs
> 
> tenko chabashira - akidont
> 
> angie yonaga - angel
> 
> himiko yumeno - zzzz
> 
> rantaro amami - traveldad
> 
> ryoma hoshi - tennisthemenace
> 
> tsumugi shirogane - comic-conned

**maki-roll:** gonta

 **boyswillbebugs:** Maki!

 **maki-roll:** i have decided to be your father

 **mom:** Oh, welcome to the family.

 **galgenius:** we're still goin' on with this shit?

 **gremlin:** nehehehe come on cum dumpster leave us be

 **mom:** Kokichi, cut it off.

 **galgenius:** mm yeah degrade me more

 **moonman:** see what you did kokichi

 **masquerade:** oh lord, why am i in this groupchat again?

 **comic-conned:** because you're our friend!

 **kaeidiot:** yeth

 **gerardway:** GUYS

 **gerardway:** GERARD WAY SONG

 **gremlin:** ooookay emo kid

 **gerardway:** listen here you little gremlin-

 **gremlin:** im so threatened!1!!11!

 **tennisthemenace:** stop flirting please

 **traveldad:** are they flirting?

 **galgenius:** oh they're flirting

 **galgenius:** and it's fucking disgusting

 **akidont:** oh miu, you'll find love one day.

 **galgenius:** HA as if im not loved

 **gremlin:** not by us, not by your parents, not by anyone...should i go on?

 **galgenius:** you guys dont...

 **boyswillbebugs:** No no Miu! We love you! Especially Gonta

 **dr-robotnik:** full send, gonta, full send

 **galgenius:** i can always count on you, big guy

 **angel:** gonta really is the best

 **comic-conned:** sooooooo are THEY flirting now?

 **tennisthemenace:** are they flirting?

 **traveldad:** oh, they're flirting

 **zzzz:** can they stop?

 **kaeidiot:** HIMIKO SDHDIJSDLJS

 **gerardway:** oh my god when himiko tells you to stop, you know you need to stop

 **gremlin:** awww but i like flirting with shuichi

 **galgenius:** *pooichi

 **moonman:** i mean you're not wrong

 **gerardway:** so is it bully shuichi hour because i can get in on this

 **masquerade:** shuichi, no self deprecating in the chat

 **angel:** am i allowed to?

 **akidont:** no

 **zzzz:** no uwu there's nothing to deprecate angie

 **angel:** they say there's nothing to deprecate but they call me an ultimate artist and i can't even draw a fucking circle

 **gerardway:** i felt that 😎✌️

 **kaeidiot:** both of you are way too hard on yourselves!

 **gerardway:** lmao no im not i just shouldnt be here

 **kaeidiot:** shu :(

 **galgenius:** okay lets stop self deprecating we're getting too deep poo

 **gremlin:** sooooo shuichi can i give you a hug

 **gerardway:** listen i need to talk to you privately

* * *

**[ PRIVATE MESSAGE ]**

**shuichi:** is there a reason you're uh...so distant from me but like here you wanna flirt with me..?

 **kokichi:** if u think it's weird i'll stop-

 **shuichi:** it isn't weird, you just are like frosty towards me and then like

 **shuichi:** i dunno im sorry

 **kokichi:** no it's okay

* * *

**gremlin:** hey gang does anyone know where the kitchen guy is

 **masquerade:** the tiny, perverted one?

 **gremlin:** yes, i want shrimp

 **gerardway:** haha im allergic to shrimp

 **gremlin:** exactly.

 **gerardway:** wait-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry for the not so daily update. i wasn't feeling well and then i slept out and lost all progress on the first draft of this, so now we have this one! im gonna update the other book adjacent to this with a chapter for celeste and byakuya and one for miu and gonta. have any suggestions? leave a comment below!


	8. it's my party (sdr2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko and peko invite the class to a party. the group plans outfits and figure out who's working the catering job. what could go wrong at a party with all three classes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> hajime hinata: orangeman
> 
> nagito komaeda: luckycharms
> 
> chiaki nanami: kirby-main
> 
> fuyuhiko kuzuryu: lilbabyman
> 
> peko pekoyama: stabmemommy
> 
> ibuki mioda: rockstar
> 
> teruteru hanamura: cooking-mama
> 
> ryota mitarai: animeman
> 
> imposter: incognito
> 
> nekomaru nidai: round-cat
> 
> akane owari: hardcoreparkour
> 
> kazuichi souda: cocacola
> 
> gundham tanaka: emoboixX
> 
> sonia nevermind: cinderella
> 
> mahiru koizumi: snapshot
> 
> hiyoko saionji: brat#1
> 
> mikan tsumiki: nurse-joy
> 
> izuru kamakura: god

**stabmemommy:** Fellow students, Fuyuhiko has something to announce.

 **hardcore-parkour:** yeah dude?

 **lilbabyman:** i'm planning on throwing a party, and you guys are invited. i'm also inviting 78th so if anyone has a problem with that please speak up.

 **rockstar:** hell yeah! no problems with that. maybe i'll get to see leon.

 **round-cat:** YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S DATING LEON?

 **rockstar:** we aren't officially dating, but yeah, we're talking

 **round-cat:** THE WAY HE TALKS ABOUT YOU, IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE DATING

 **rockstar:** really??? thats sweet :(

 **animeman:** if its a party count me out

 **incognito:** Ryota and I will be attending.

 **cooking-mama:** count me in as da caterer. feel free to let me be a guest too ;)

 **brat#1:** you better not pull any shit like you did with the aphrodisiacs

 **snapshot:** hiyoko baby, that was you

 **cooking-mama:** for ONCE i did nothing and you're still trying to blame me

 **cinderella:** Put it in the past, children! 

**cooking-mama:** alright, one more question, will maizono be there?

 **luckycharms:** the popstar girl?

 **god:** From what I gather, most people think she's a bitch.

 **rockstar:** does most people translate to ibuki in izuru language

 **orangeman:** yes

 **cooking-mama:** cmon! she's hot and has good music

 **emoboixX:** i disagree.

 **rockstar:** thank u gundham xx

 **nurse-joy:** I-Ibuki...didn't she kick you out of her band?

 **rockstar:** fuck yeah she did. said i was 'too loud'

 **nurse-joy:** imsorryforaskingpleasedontyell

 **kirby-main:** mikan :( ibuki didn't mean to startle you

 **stabmemommy:** Correct. We're also theming the party.

 **luckycharms:** a theme too? you guys think of everything! what is it?

 **lilbabyman:** like a 50's noir film. i've taken a liking to them lately.

 **cinderella:** This shall be, how do you say it, "lit as hell!" 

**hardcore-parkour:** sonia honey no one says that anymore, a for effort tho

* * *

> **The Girls' Groupchat: gals on film 😼💅**
> 
> **mahiru:** this is going to sound so cliche and 'girly,' but do you guys wanna all go shopping and get ready together for the party?
> 
> **hiyoko:** of course!
> 
> **chiaki:** if im not hanging out with kazkaz later, sure!
> 
> **ibuki:** sure!! but chiaki did u just call him KAZKAZ
> 
> **akane:** hell yeah she did
> 
> **peko:** I'd love to come shopping even though my wardrobe particularly fits for the theme. I'll help pick out stuff for anyone who is confused.
> 
> **akane:** oh yea ill come shoppin but peko im gonna need help-
> 
> **peko:** As you wish, Akane.
> 
> **mikan:** a-am i invited? 
> 
> **mahiru:** yes!
> 
> **sonia:** I'd love to go shopping!
> 
> **ibuki:** so it's settled- shopping tomorrow at 12:30pm?
> 
> **hiyoko:** sounds good!!
> 
> **chiaki:** mhm!
> 
> **peko:** Perfect.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The Boys' Groupchat: rick astley's funeral**
> 
> **ryota:** is there a dress code for the party
> 
> **fuyuhiko:** try to come in costume, it's not required but peko liked the idea
> 
> **fuyuhiko:** and upset her and you bastards are kaput
> 
> **gundham:** sounds good, mortal.
> 
> **kazuichi:** anyone have something i can borrow lmao
> 
> **nagito:** i believe hajime might
> 
> **hajime:** i own one singular suit nags
> 
> **god:** Kaz, you can borrow something of mine.
> 
> **incognito:** *Laughs in costume parties are just an everyday occurrence for me.*
> 
> **kazuichi:** we get it ur good at this stuff
> 
> **nekomaru:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR BUT I WANT TO IMPRESS AKANE
> 
> **teruteru:** that is awfully cute...just hmu with food ideas fuyuhiko
> 
> **fuyuhiko:** will do!
> 
> * * *

**lilbabyman:** okay, theme is picked, teru is catering, and the date is set. thank you bastards for rsvping.

 **orangeman:** no problem

 **incognito:** You've got it.

 **snapshot:** i figured we were just gonna have a party platter

 **stabmemommy:** mahiru, please don't reference that in the chat-

 **rockstar:** FO SUPPAR IUH WANT A PARTY PLATTER

 **cooking-mama:** SKFLJSFSJF

 **animeman:** fuck ALL of you

 **rockstar:** cause they're all HIGH SCHOOL FUCKING BOOLIES

 **cooking-mama:** BOOLIES.

 **emoboixX:** how did we get to quoting clone high and gabbie hanna, mortals?

**cooking-mama:** _yaw_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry for the lack of chapters on this and my other works. times have been rough for me mentally recently and i haven't really had the motivation to write. i'm working on feeling better and i finally had the motivation to do this and cosplay again! 
> 
> anyway, there's something else i wanna address: this book already passed 900 hits! thank you guys for all of the love on it. it's a dumb concept but i love the idea of sharing my headcanons and universe with you all!
> 
> i'm working on a few fics (fuyupeko, gonta & miu, and celesgami) and definitely gonna write some more chapters for the irl book adjacent to this. there you have it! also threw in a little nod to clone high and the recent memes making fun of problematic influencers who deserve to be cancelled <3


	9. dates and drama (thh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taka informs the group about a party. is something going on with byakuya and celeste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> makoto naegi - noteggy
> 
> kyouko kirigiri - nancydrew
> 
> byakuya togami - madeofmoney
> 
> aoi asahina - donuthoel
> 
> yasuhiro hagakure - need4weed
> 
> touko fukawa - writerinthedark
> 
> genocider syo - snip-snip
> 
> junko enoshima - despairyqueen
> 
> mukuro ikusaba - oldersister
> 
> sakura ogami - flowermom
> 
> celeste ludenburg - gothgf
> 
> hifumi yamada - robojustice
> 
> sayaka maizono - teenidle
> 
> leon kuwata - troybolton
> 
> mondo oowada - hellonwheels
> 
> kiyotaka ishimaru - norunning
> 
> chihiro fujisaki - babey

**norunning:** hello, class! it has been brought to me that an upperclassman by the name of fuyuhiko kuzuryu is throwing a party and we have been invited! the theme is based on 50's noir detective movies. please come at 7:30pm and dress according to theme!

**📌 donuthoel has pinned a message.**

**donuthoel:** thank you, taka! i'll definitely be going! 

**flowermom:** I believe I will also be going. Asahina, would you like to go together?

 **donuthoel:** if you're asking as my date and we can wear matching costumes...

 **donuthoel:** yes :)

 **troybolton:** Oh shit congrats guys! I'm going with 'Buki

 **teenidle:** yawn. 🙄

 **hellonwheels:** sounds lame but ig i'll go

 **hellonwheels:** hey @norunning do u have a date yet

 **norunning:** i do not!

 **hellonwheels:** you should go with me

 **norunning:** perfect!

 **babey:** congrats everyone!!!!

 **oldersister:** ^^

 **despairyqueen:** yawnnn...theme is boring but it's a party sooooo

 **despairyqueen:** sis wanna match?

 **oldersister:** no

 **writerinthedark:** I-i'll be avoiding this space...

 **noteggy:** Cmon Touko! itll be fun

 **robojustice:** Maybe I will also avoid the function! I do not want to spend time around negativity!

 **madeofmoney:** good. no one wanted you there anyway.

 **need4weed:** LMAO BYAKUYA

 **madeofmoney:** yes, yasuhiro?

 **need4weed:** that was funny

 **gothgf:** i shall have ample amounts of time to make a costume.

 **madeofmoney:** it shall look adequate, i assume. 

**gothgf:** thank you, dear. 

**noteggy:** KYOUKO

* * *

> **[ PRIVATE MESSAGE ]**
> 
> **makoto:** kyouko kyouko kyouko
> 
> **kyouko:** yes, makoto?
> 
> **makoto:** YES YES YES LOOK AT THE CHAT THEY"RE DOING IT AGAIN!
> 
> **kyouko:** byakuya and celeste?
> 
> **makoto:** HELL YEAH
> 
> **makoto:** also do you..wanna be my date?
> 
> **kyouko:** of course, thank you mako.

* * *

**norunning:** so it is settled! is mostly everyone going to the party?

 **hellonwheels:** hell yeah

 **babey:** mhm!

 **writerinthedark:** ...Fine, I'll go.

 **noteggy:** yayyyyy, touko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, sorry for such a short chapter and the lack of updates on my fics! i've been very preoccupied with moving and renovations and such, as well as struggling with my mental and physical health lately. i've also gotten into digital art again!! i've also started playing ace attorney and redownloaded the sims 3, so blame them for keeping me away.
> 
> i'll try to get all of them updated this week (maybe even some oneshots/potential stories?)


	10. poggers (v3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsumugi plans a costume for fuyuhiko's party. kokichi gives a warning. gonta learns a new word, what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> shuichi saihara - gerardway
> 
> kaede akamatsu - kaeidiot
> 
> kokichi ouma - gremlin
> 
> maki harukawa - makiroll
> 
> miu iruma - galgenius
> 
> kiibo - dr-robotnik
> 
> kirumi toujo - mom
> 
> kaito momota - moonman
> 
> korekiyo shinguji - masquerade
> 
> gonta gokuhara - boyswillbebugs
> 
> tenko chabashira - akidont
> 
> angie yonaga - angel
> 
> himiko yumeno - zzzz
> 
> rantaro amami - traveldad
> 
> ryoma hoshi - tennisthemenace
> 
> tsumugi shirogane - comic-conned

**comic-conned has sent an image.**

**gremlin:** i- that wasn't meant for us, was it?

 **gremlin:** was it meant for 4chan? reddit? whatever creepy cosplay community-

 **makiroll:** Kokichi, actually shut up, please.

 **gremlin:** make me

 **tennisthemenace:** i actually hate it here.

 **traveldad:** ditto dude

 **kaeidiot:** tsumugi! you look awesome! you have to style me!

 **comic-conned:** thank you, kaede! and no kokicki, it's for the party tonight.

 **gremlin:** you guys are _actually_ going? i heard the upperclassmen invited us as a joke

 **gremlin:** at least that's what i heard a few of them saying when i passed by their common room 👀

 **zzzz:** _nyah~_ what?

 **gerardway:** the upperclassmen are nice though...

 **kaeidiot:** i don't think they'd invite us just to be mean, right?

 **gremlin:** i dunno...maybe it's all a...

 **gremlin:** LIE!

 **gremlin:** nehehehehehe!

 **akidont:** oh my god someone fucking remove that degenerate

**mom:** _Tenko, be nice please. You too, Kokichi._

**akidont:** no

 **gremlin:** no

 **galgenius:** no one needs to actively be nice to kokichi

 **boyswillbebugs:** Let's be nice to everyone!

 **masquerade:** what gonta said.

 **dr-robotnik:** yeeeah! can't we be nice?

 **gremlin:** no

 **makiroll:** No.

 **boyswillbebugs:** Mother Maki! Be nice!

 **makiroll:** No.

 **mom:** _Is the only word she knows 'no?'_

 **makiroll:** No.

 **moonman:** alright you walked right into that one

_**makiroll has muted the chat.** _

**gremlin:** pffffft

 **angel:** F in the chat, please?

 **gremlin:** f

 **galgenius:** f

 **boyswillbebugs:** ,mmmm[;'/

 **boyswillbebugs:** Sorry! That was Gonta's bug friends!

 **boyswillbebugs:** f

 **gerardway:** oh my god he did it-

 **moonman:** poggers gonta

 **boyswillbebugs:**????

 **galgenius:** shut the fuck up, kaito.

 **moonman:** I B R E A T H E D

 **gremlin:** yeah

 **gremlin:** way too fucking loud

 **galgenius:** AHHHH-HAHAHAHA

 **gremlin:** not the obnoxious ass laugh

 **galgenius:**...:(

**mom:** _Sigh._

> * * *

**PRIVATE CHAT**

> **gonta:** Miu, what does "poggers" mean?
> 
> **miu:** oh god
> 
> **miu:** it's like an emoji on that gaming site twitch
> 
> **miu:** it means like achievement
> 
> **gonta:** Oh! Thank you! Gonta understand now!
> 
> **miu:** poggers man
> 
> * * *

**boyswillbebugs:** Poggers!

 **galgenius:** not now, big guy

 **gerardway:** he can say it whenever stop gatekeeping poggers miu

 **gremlin:** yeah

 **makiroll:** no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, guys! long time no see!
> 
> online school got really busy, and i finished moving. my birthday is in two days and i got a puppy !! life has been so time consuming lately.


	11. party tiem (sdr2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party trilogy begins with the sdr2 kids. fuyuhiko is stressed. kirikiza rights. what's developing between chiaki and kazuichi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> hajime hinata: orangeman
> 
> nagito komaeda: luckycharms
> 
> chiaki nanami: kirby-main
> 
> fuyuhiko kuzuryu: lilbabyman
> 
> peko pekoyama: stabmemommy
> 
> ibuki mioda: rockstar
> 
> teruteru hanamura: cooking-mama
> 
> ryota mitarai: animeman
> 
> imposter: incognito
> 
> nekomaru nidai: round-cat
> 
> akane owari: hardcoreparkour
> 
> kazuichi souda: cocacola
> 
> gundham tanaka: emoboixX
> 
> sonia nevermind: cinderella
> 
> mahiru koizumi: snapshot
> 
> hiyoko saionji: brat#1
> 
> mikan tsumiki: nurse-joy
> 
> izuru kamakura: god

**cinderella:** Hello! Is everyone ready for the party tonight?!

 **god:** yea

 **orangeman:** yea

 **kirby-main:** twin moment number 69

 **cocacola:** nice

 **luckycharms:** nice

 **cooking-mama:** did someone say 69 ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hardcoreparkour:** no

 **animeman:** wait

 **animeman:** party?

 **animeman** : i'm sorry i won't be going i have deadlines

 **incognito:** We'll be there.

 **lilbabyman:** all of you rsvped so i expect to see ya there. or i'll cut your limbs off.

 **hardcoreparkour:** hell yeah im going!!!! cat better be prepared with how much im gonna eat

 **round-cat:** NOT TOO MUCH, OWARI

 **emoboixX:** We are commencing at the Kuzuryuu realm at 6:30, correct?

 **cocacola:** please speak normal some of us aren't tumblr emos

 **emoboixX:** Shall I smite you, mortal?

 **nurse-joy:** nopleasedont-

 **cinderella:** GUNDHAM! I believe we agreed on not smiting anyone~!

 **emoboixX:** Sorry, my Princess of Darkness.

 **kirby-main:** no please don't smite my pogchamp he's too sexy

 **luckycharms:** hm?

 **lilbabyman:** kazuichi?????

 **cooking-mama:** sexy, you say? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **cocacola:** heh

_**cocacola has gone offline.** _

**lilbabyman:** KAZUICHI SOUDA GET BACK 'ERE BEFORE I FUCKIN' MURDER YOU

 **kirby-main:** $fuyuhikoswearfund

 **god:** $fuyuhikoswearfund

 **stabmemommy:** Fuyuhiko, do you know where Ibuki is?

 **lilbabyman:** Peko, my darling, my love, i have to get to the bottom of this before i murder a fuckin mechanic for lyin' to me

 **hardcoreparkour:** baby gangsta moment

**round-cat: OWARI**

**lilbabyman:** STOP CALLIN' ME BABY GANGSTA!

 **brat#1:** chiaki, is it true though? you're really going after the grease monkey?

 **brat#1:** you could do so much better.

 **snapshot:** Hiyoko. be nice.

 **god:** at least it isnt nagito

 **luckycharms:** ^

 **orangeman:** shut up izuru

 **god:** make me

 **kirby-main:** we aren't dating he's just my lil pogchamp

 **stabmemommy:** Thanks for reminding me that I work at a daycare. Has anyone seen Ibuki?

 **nurse-joy: i** 'm with her and leon! she says we'll be up soon :D

 **brat#1:** did we ask

 **hardcoreparkour:** peko literally just did

 **stabmemommy:** Alright, thank you, Tsumiki. Hanamura, is the food ready to go?

 **cooking-mama:** it is indeed. we won't have anymore aphrodisiac incidents, right _sayonji_?

 **brat#1:** EW mahiru tell him not to refer to me

 **snapshot:** Please don't refer to her

 **cooking-mama:** also whoever is bringing the alch hide it away from the door

 **god:** right. we don't want to summon kizakura.

 **lilbabyman:** COME ON I TOLD YOU GUYS NO DRINKING AT MY PARTY

 **rockstar:** cmon little dude!!

 **lilbabyman:** one of you throws up and you're on cleaning duty for all of us for the next week.

 **rockstar:** deal

**_seven people liked this message._ **

**stabmemommy:** Speaking of Kizakura, his daughter is coming tonight. She's in 78th.

 **cooking-mama:** kizakura has a kid??

 **kirby-main:** it's kyoko, the headmaster's daughter

 **snapshot:** Kizakura and Kirigiri aren't dating, guys- it's rumored but come on-

 **round-cat:** KIZAKURA WEARS A WEDDING RING

 **hardcoreparkour:** ^^

 **brat#1:** you guys are freaks for shipping our staff.

 **animeman:** do we still have the bet on it from last year

 **lilbabyman:** yea

 **emoboixX:** I believe I wagered about 2000¥ on it.

 **animeman:** so in short

 **rockstar:** kirikura rights

 **incognito:** KiriKura rights.

 **god:** kirikura rights

 **orangeman:** what the fuck is a kirikura

 **hardcoreparkour:** shut up reserve course kid

* * *

**4 hours later...**

* * *

**incognito: @everyone**

**lilbabyman:** yo

 **incognito:** Has anyone seen Ryota?

 **kirby-main:** he's with me and kaz

 **kirby-main:** we're playing smash bros in the bathroom

 **rockstar:** and hotboxing!!!! im there too!!!!!

 **lilbabyman:** WHO THE FUCK BROUGHT WEED TO MY DORM ROOM?

 **rockstar:** it was that hagakure kid

 **incognito:** Alright, I'm glad he's okay.

 **lilbabyman:** who else is smoking??

 **rockstar:** me, that oowada kid, hagakure, and kaz was too but he's long gone

_**rockstar has sent an image.** _

**rockstar:** he's sleepin on chiaki now

 **cooking-mama:** gamer x pogchamp rights

 **kirby-main:** :3

**hardcoreparkour: KITCHEN WENCH**

**cooking-mama:** AH WHAT DO YA WANT-

 **hardcoreparkour:** all of the mini donuts are fucking gone make more

 **hardcoreparkour:** that ponytail bitch ate all of them

 **round-cat:** AOI?

 **hardcoreparkour:** yeah i forgot her name

 **cooking-mama:** there should be more in the common room

 **hardcoreparkour:** too far lmao im snuggling with cat rn

 **cooking-mama:** of course you are

 **nurse-joy:** AHHHH EMERGANCY

 **nurse-joy:** THAT BLONDE GIRL IS PASSED OUT

 **snapshot:** Mikan, it's okay, Hiyoko's fine

 **cinderella:** As am I!

 **lilbabyman:** if natsumi snuck into the fucking party-

 **orangeman:** natsumi had a date tonight

 **snapshot:** With Sato right?

 **lilbabyman:** who the fuck is sato

 **stabmemommy:** We'll worry about that later. What does this blonde girl look like?

 **nurse-joy:** she's wearing pink...lots of jewelry...ruined mascara?

 **emoboixX:** I saw her around that Saihara character earlier.

 **nurse-joy:** is he still at the party?

 **orangeman:** shuichi's w me and makoto

 **stabmemommy:** Get her there, Mikan.

 **rockstar:** lmao on another note here's that photo we took earlier

_**rockstar has sent an image.** _

**animeman:** party tiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey everyone! i'm finally back after literally disappearing since my birthday oh my god. life really got consuming but we're back at it. i'm gonna try and write these as much as i can now haha, i have more freetime. again thank you for reading and stay tuned :)


	12. so i showed up at your party (thh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the thh point of view! togami and celeste opt out of the party. kyoko gets annoyed. tenisons heat up between sayaka and leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames
> 
> makoto naegi - noteggy
> 
> kyouko kirigiri - nancydrew
> 
> byakuya togami - madeofmoney
> 
> aoi asahina - donuthoel
> 
> yasuhiro hagakure - need4weed
> 
> touko fukawa - writerinthedark
> 
> genocider syo - snip-snip
> 
> junko enoshima - despairyqueen
> 
> mukuro ikusaba - oldersister
> 
> sakura ogami - flowermom
> 
> celeste ludenburg - gothgf
> 
> hifumi yamada - robojustice
> 
> sayaka maizono - teenidle
> 
> leon kuwata - troybolton
> 
> mondo oowada - hellonwheels
> 
> kiyotaka ishimaru - norunning
> 
> chihiro fujisaki - babey

**hellonwheels:** ayo

 **hellonwheels:** is everyone ready for the party

 **hellonwheels:** **@norunning** IM TALKIN' TO YA, POLLYANNA

 **norunning:** of course! i am making sure i am finished my schoolwork for the day before i continue!

 **hellonwheels:** fuckin nerd

 **oldersister:** be nice, oowada.

 **despairyqueen:** why do you care about him being nice, muks?

 **oldersister** : i don't want to deal with another fight.

 **despairyqueen:** riiiiiight. n e ways i can't wait to see kamakura and mitarai!!! think they like me???? (〃ω〃)

 **writerinthedark:** Did her entire typing style just change...?

 **oldersister:** she does that sometimes.

 **despairyqueen:** puhuhuhu!!!! (〃ω〃)

 **madeofmoney:** You still are holding onto hope of me staying in this chat, correct?

 **writerinthedark:** Yes...

 **noteggy:** C'mon togami it isnt that bad

 **gothgf:** this chat is digusting. he's the only normal one in here.

 **madeofmoney:** I suppose goes the same for you.

 **troybolton:** holy shit are they flirting???

 **donuthoel:** I think so???

 **writerinthedark:** Shut it, Swim Hussy!

 **donuthoel:** SWIM HUSSY??

 **nancydrew:** ...

 **noteggy:** Kyoko!!!!!! hi

 **nancydrew:** Hello.

 **teenidle:** sooo what time is this party starting?

 **norunning:** we were allowed to come at 7:00!

 **robojustice:** Thank you, Kiyotaka!

 **troybolton:** lmaoooo im going at 6:30 losers

 **teenidle:** huh?

 **hellonwheels:** kuwata thinks he's the goat's balls because he's dating that scene bitch

 **troybolton:** shut up ur literally porking the hall monitor

 **hellonwheels:** SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU

 **nancydrew:** Boys. Anyways, 7:00. Naegi, I'll meet you in the hall.

 **noteggy:** :)

_**flowermom has sent a photo.** _

**flowermom:** Asahina and I are out for coffee before our gathering.

 **babey:** you two are adorable :`)

 **robojustice:** ^

 **hellonwheels:** ^^

 **teenidle:** ^^^

 **despairyqueen:** muuuuks (〃ω〃) do you have a date to the party? maybe you should ask mitarai!!! puhuuhu!

 **oldersister:** cut it out. ryota has a partner.

 **teenidle:** don't worry, i'm going alone too! we can go as buds!!

 **troybolton:** mukuro don't accept she might stand you up

 **oldersister:** ...sure, sayaka.

_**need4weed is online.** _

**need4weed:** YO DUDES AND DUDETTES MY PARTY PEOPLE

 **hellonwheels:** yo dude

 **need4weed:** i got the gas 4 tonite

 **hellonwheels:** fuck yea

 **norunning:** what "gas?"

 **hellonwheels:** weed

 **despairyqueen:** Weed is a danger to all children and adults alike. It can kill.

 **writerinthedark:** Did she just change her font again..?

 **despairyqueen:** Change is inevitable, just like death.

 **madeofmoney:** I am not attending this party.

 **need4weed:** C'monnnn Togami bro!!!!

 **gothgf:** i also have no desire to attend this party.

 **writerinthedark:** You're not going...so why should I...?

 **donuthoel:** c'mon fukawa you don't need byakuya to have a good time :) me and sakura will come grab you

 **writerinthedark:**...

* * *

four hours later...

* * *

 **nancydrew:** Makoto, where are you?

 **noteggy:** With shu, hajime, and shu's friend why

 **nancydrew:** I'm coming to hang out with you. That short boy keeps asking if Kizakura is my other father.

 **madeofmoney:** See? Going to that party is nothing but chaos.

 **hellonwheels:** this little boss baby lookin' fucker yelled at me for smokin in the bathroom

 **norunning:** you shouldn't have been smoking!

 **hellonwheels:** its a party DUMBASS

_**oldersister sent a photo.** _

**oldersister:** sayaka and i left to get ice cream.

 **gothgf:** did anyone actually stay?

 **nancydrew:** A couple of people are still here. Mostly 77th, but some of the people from 78-B are here as well.

 **hellonwheels:** i smoked with that kaito kid earlier

 **hellonwheels:** and the little blonde girl from their class can't hold her shit

 **noteggy:** she's sleeping on shu rn

 **hellonwheels:** glad shes safe

 **gothgf:** unfortunate. i am with my cat.

 **madeofmoney:** Bois is quite the charmer.

 **noteggy:** :O


End file.
